Martin
Private Martin is the playable American protagonist in Call of Duty. He served as Baker Company's sniper, demolitions expert, intel collector, and pathfinder. He is a young recruit of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, and is under the command of Cpt. Foley. Biography Training On August 10, 1942, Martin joined the 101st Airborne's Baker Company. He was sent to Camp Toccoa, Georgia where he completed an obstacle course and went through weapons training under Sgt. Moody. After passing Basic Training, he was sent to Aldbourne, England to prepare for the Invasion of France. D-Day Two years later, on June 5, 1944, Martin, as a pathfinder, left Upottery Airfield on a C-47 and was inserted at 2330 hours and went to mark a landing zone for the main force. Martin was originally supposed meet up with a fellow pathfinder. After landing Martin had to kill a German soldier on guard. Afterwards, Sgt. Heath was found dead in a tree, and had died from injuries when landing in the tree from the jump. Martin retrieved the beacon and planted it in the middle of a field. Once the landings began, German Troop occupying the houses opened fire. They had to fight house-to-house killing all enemy resistance. After fighting with the 101st and 82nd, he met up with his superior, Cpt. Foley, and prepared to take the town of Ste. Mere-Eglise. As Martin entered Ste. Mere-Eglise, German Luftwaffe Fallschirmjager mortar crews started leveling the area where the 101st and the 82nd once was. Following that, intense MG42 fire in front them took out members of the force. Martin had to clear the cemetery and the church and to plant explosives on a tank. After taking them all out, they run into a German Half-Track with a MG42 Gunner firing onto the American paratroopers. Once taking out the MG Gunner, Martin was ordered to plant explosives on three Flakpanzers. Finally, he and his squad took Ste. Mere-Eglise after clearing the town of German resistance. The troops proceeded to prepare for a German counterattack using roadblocks, Panzerfausts, and other captured German weapons. The next morning, on the 6th of June 1944, mortar fire started again, and Martin and his squad-mates ran inside a nearby building. Cpt. Foley then ordered Johnson to investigate the area. Johnson was KIA, and the counterattack on Ste. Mere-Eglise began. Moments later, a Tiger Panzer showed up, and Martin had to retrieve a Panzerfaust from the church to destroy it. He then used the MG42 in the church to hold off a wave of German Infantry troops and some Luftwaffe Fallschirmjager's. After the Germans retreated, Cpt. Foley was informed of the positions of the mortar crews by Parker. The squad then disabled the mortar crews. After the elimination of the mortar crews, Martin got in a car with Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Elder to inform headquarters near Ste. Marie-du-Mont that Ste. Mere-Eglise has been successfully held, but they needed reinforcements. Driving down Normandy Route N13, Martin defended the vehicle along with Elder from German troops. However, along the way, the group's car got destroyed. Moody quickly discovered a Kübelwagen, and ordered Elder to hot-wire the car and Martin to protect him. The trio arrived at headquarters. Moody then reported to Major Sheppard. Moody was given orders to lead a force to assault Brecourt Manor and eliminate the FlaK guns. Arriving at the location at 0900 hours, Martin and Baker Company destroyed the machine gun nests surrounding the FlaK guns. Moody planted charges on two of the anti-aircraft guns. Martin also collected enemy documents within the nearby bunker. Martin had to destroy the remaining guns after Sgt. Moody had to rescue a wounded man. Then proceeded to destroy the rest of the German FlaK 88's in a small French village just outside of Brecourt Manor and returned to HQ. Behind Enemy Lines After D-Day, Martin's unit was detached from the rest of the 101st to go on missions behind enemy lines. Their first known mission was to rescue Captain Price and Major Ingram from a chateau in the Bavarian Alps. After insertion, Baker Company stole an Opel Blitz truck, and then approached the chateau on foot. The squad took down every guard outside of the residence and entered the chateau. Martin collected documents and destroyed all the radios. Baker Company then bust into the dungeon, but they only found Price, who informed them that Ingram was in a camp called Dulag IIIA, in Strasshof, Austria. The team then headed to Strasshof to rescue Major Ingram. His plan was to ram the gate of Dulag IIIA, find Ingram, and ex-filtrate out of the area within ten minutes, or the Germans would lock down the entire camp. Martin's job was to snipe the guards before the squad's truck could ram the gate of the camp. After the guards were taken down, Martin headed to the prison cells while accompanied by six men. They found Ingram and escorted him out of the camp. Battle of the Bulge In 1945, the 101st Airborne Division had now arrived in Recogne, Belgium. Martin's squad's mission was to raid two bunkers and collect documents found inside. After an instructional speech, Cpt. Foley and the others started heading over to the bunkers under the barrage of mortar fire by German Wehrmacht infantry troops. Most of the squad members made it to the bunkers and Martin was ordered to collect the documents inside. Afterwards some German Panzers and Panzergrenadiers arrived to eliminate the squad, but Martin manned a German FlaK 88 and destroyed the enemy Panzers and repelled the rest of the Panzergrenadiers. Cpt. Foley, relieved, congratulated himself and Martin for coming this far. Another mission was accomplished. de:Joey Martin es:Martin fr:Martin nl:Martin pl:Joey Martin ru:Мартин (Call of Duty) sv:Martin uk:Джої Мартін Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty American Characters